Prior Art display systems generally are mechanical and in the case of vertical scales consist of a electromechanically driven tape similar to motion picture projector with the scale viewed through a slot-type window. In the case of circular displays, pointers are used as a point source for a stationary tape. In either case, the display is driven by a motor and is subject to wear shock vibration and thus suffer from poor reliability and high maintenance involvement attendant with such mechanical drives.
The goal of this invention is to provide a solid state display which has the following features embodied therein;
1. Elimination of mechanical moving parts of the prior art displays which are subject to wear shock and vibration;
2. Decrease size and weight;
3. No readability inaccuracies caused by parallax since dial scale and display are in the same plane;
4. No cover glass or hermetic sealing required since there are no moving parts and the lamps themselves are hermetically sealed;
5. Readable under high ambient light conditions.